


Not without you

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Infinity Wars Canon Divergence, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Infinity Gems, M/M, Married Couple, Memories, Memory Loss, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: In a strange world, in a strange plane, two people wake up, with no memories of how they got there.Or anything else for that matter.Maybe the only way out of this whole mess is forward,Always forward,Towards each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I did another thing! I'm actually really proud of this one. :)
> 
> Hope you guys like it. I really did my best here and I hope I did the characters justice in this little diddy that present now to all of you. :)

In an unfamiliar place, a dark-haired man woke up, groggy and disoriented.

He took a look at his surroundings:

The sky was green,

The ground was green,

The horizon was green.

 _"Where the hell am I?"_ he asked himself.

 _"How in the world did I get here?_ " was his second thought.

He stood up on two wobbly legs and dusted off his knees with his right hand.

 _"Hello?"_ he tried to yell out loud, _"Anybody here?"_

But in this unfamiliar place, in this unfamiliar world, sound didn't seem to travel and so what was supposed to be a shout only came out like a whisper, much to the man's discouragement.

 _"Welp, so much for trying to get some help."_ he sighed to himself.

He took a look at himself:

Looked at his black gear.

His military-style boots.

He blinked in curiosity as he stared at them.

 _...why was he wearing_ _these_?

He noticed his shoulder-length hair...

...it should be shorter.

_Shouldn't it?_

He passed his left hand through it in frustration, but paused mid-stroke.

His left hand...no, his entire left arm...

...was shining.

It was made of _**metal**_.

...why was it made of _metal_?

What the hell had happened to him?

He tried to think, his breath starting to fasten as he began to realize...

For the life of him, he couldn't remember...

... _anything_.

Not even his own name.

He began to panic.

What the _hell_ was going on? Why couldn't he remember a thing? How was he going to get out of...wherever he was? Why did everything feel so wrong? Why did...

_"I had them on the ropes."_

...who'd just said that?

He'd clearly heard someone's voice just now, saying those things and he was sure that it wasn't his own, so...

 _Who_ did?

 _"Hello? Can you hear me?"_ he tried to call out, but once again it came to no avail, his voice only whispering his thoughts instead of shouting them.

He looked around once more. There wasn't anybody out there for what seemed like miles and miles.

But that voice...

It'd been like whoever had spoken was just there right next to him.

Maybe he really was going crazy and after forgetting everything, including his own name, he was now hearing voi-

_Coffee._

What he'd just smelled?

He sniffed the air again. Yes, he really was smelling the scent of coffee, one that's served first thing in the morning, with bright eyes accompanying a star-covered cup and a tender kiss on the-

Wait, why did his face broke into a tender smile just now?

To just whom did the eyes and soft-looking lips he'd sworn he just saw belong to?

And why did he feel his heart go pitter-patter just thinking about the smell of coffee?

Maybe...maybe coffee and those eyes were things that were important to him.

And also... maybe that voice he'd heard earlier was connected to them somehow.

He needed to find out. He needed to find whoever this voice belonged to. Who those bright blue eyes and that smell of coffee belonged to.

Maybe this person could help him remember...

Remember _everything else_.

But where to find this person?

Sighing to himself, he began to do the only thing he could think of doing:

He began to walk forward.

**************

On the opposite side of this strange place, a fair-haired man also woke up, dazed and bewildered by what was going on,

Where he was...

Wherever this weird, very green place was.

And just who...

Just _who_ he was exactly.

He looked down at the ground and for some reason, he thought:

_"I should be shorter...shouldn't I?"_

He took a deep breath and wondered:

_"And my lungs should be ailing...shouldn't they?"_

He took a closer look at himself:

In what seemed like dark-blue fatigues.

Gloves covering his hands.

A strange mask laying by his feet.

He picked it up and let it dangle between two of his fingers.

Questions began to litter his mind:

Why was he stringing a mask along with him?

Was he hiding himself from something? From someone?

Was he a hero? Was he a bad guy?

Where was he?

What was happening to him?

And just _who_ in the hell **was** he?

The world round him seemingly started to spin. He didn't know what to do, what to think, what to feel...

_"How many times is this?"_

He straightened himself up, confused by what he'd just heard.

Who'd said this just now?

 _"Hi! Anybody out there?"_ He tried to shout into the green oblivion around him, but his words came out soft spoken instead of being yelled out.

 _"So much for getting any help"_ , he thought to himself.

But still, he couldn't help but wonder:

Who'd just spoken to him just now?

He closed his eyes, trying to regain his breathing.

Was he hearing voices?

Was he going craz-

_A cool, but tender touch against his cheek._

He opened his eyes in shock.

Who or what touched him just now?

He closed his eyelids once more and brought his own hand upon his face to test it out...

Nope, that wasn't it.

His own fingers felt too warm and too calloused to be the one that had touched him so carefully.

The ones that did had felt much smoother, with lines inter-cutting them, shining like metal in the pale morning light coming from a pair of curtains, followed with a rough stubble against his shoulder and a faint smell of lavender coming from dark, long hair...

Wait...

The smell of _lavender_?

 _Metal hand_?

 _Long and dark hair_?

Just to whom all of these belonged to?

Why did his eyes grow a bit misty just thinking about all of these things?

And why did he felt his heart going a mile a minute there?

Maybe...maybe the person all those things belonged to was connected to him somehow.

Maybe...maybe whoever this person was, maybe they mattered to him in a way he couldn't even begin to imagine.

He needed to find this person.

He needed to know who this person was.

Maybe they could help him remember what he needed to remember.

But, where could that person be?

Looking around one more time, he took a long breath once more and did the first thing that came to his mind:

He started to walk into a straight line.

*********************

And the more they both walked, the more they both started to remember things...

Not about themselves,

But about someone _else_...

Someone who could get very sick very quickly, but had ended up stronger than ever before.

Someone who everyone thought had been lost forever, but was still there and had been made a slave against his will somehow.

And as memories hit them, so did all of their senses:

Sounds:  
_Laughter on a joyous day at Coney Island._  
_Crying at more than one funeral._

Sights:  
_Blond and Brown heads thrown back in pure passion._  
_Dance halls in the then and large apartments in the now._

Smells:  
_Rotten flesh of the people lying in the streets, sacrifices from a harsh war against an harsh enemy._  
_Fresh roses and tomato pasta given and eaten on an overdue first date._

Tastes:  
_Toothpaste kisses just before going on missions._  
_Blood from punching the ever living hell out of each other._

And finally, feelings:  
_The cold from cryo-chambers and sleeping planes._  
_And the blunt edge of fingernails against soft skin._

All of that, and much more than that they could ever count came back to them.

And the more they remembered about the other, the need to find each other augmented exponentially and with that, the faster they walked.

And the voices, always with the voices....

_"I thought you were dead."_  
_"I thought you were smaller."_

The walk became a jog.

_"You're my friend."_  
_"And you are my mission."_

The jog became a run.

_"It doesn't have to end in a fight."_  
_"It always ends in a fight."_

And the run became a sprint.

They didn't know how long they ran, right into a straight line. It felt like days, maybe even weeks, when it could only have been minutes, maybe even seconds.

But however long it took, they needed to find one another...

_"I'm with you..."_  
_"I'm with you..."_

More than anything they'd ever felt before.

And so, just like any two beings who trekked on opposite sides of a straight path, both men inevitably...

Met right down in the middle.

They both stopped dead in their tracks, eyes locked on one another.

 _"T'ill the end of the line."_ was whispered by their ears.

And the...the _love_...

The love struck both of their hearts.

****************

"Hello." said the dark-haired man.

"Hi." responded the fair-haired one.

"...I know you, don't I?" the one with the metal hand asked.

The one with the mask in his hand nodded and answered:

"I think so. I...I know you too, right?"

The man with the long hair nodded right back:

"Yeah, I think you do."

"You're Bucky...Bucky Barnes."

Bucky Barnes blinked once, twice, and he smiled, feeling everything inside his head click right back where they belonged.

"Yeah...that's right. I am Bucky Barnes. And you're...you're Steve Rogers."

The blonde-haired man's face also slowly turned upwards as he too felt his mind refill itself of what it'd been missing all along.

"Yeah, my name...my name's Steve Rogers."

They both looked at one another in silence.

Their previous overjoyed smiles of regaining their memories slowly turned to tender ones, as one last, but very precious memory entered both of their minds.

They slowly began to walk towards one another.

"No...that's not quite right..." Steve started.

"That's not my full name." Bucky added.

And when they finally were near enough, a blend of metallic and fleshy fingers interlocked together.

"I'm Bucky Barnes-Rogers." said the dark-haired man. His eyes closed as his head leaned in.

"And I'm Steve Rogers-Barnes." responded the fair-headed one. He too shut his eyelids as he met the other man...

And, just like every time it had happened in the past and would happen in the future, the moment their lips met...

Time seemed to slow down.

Every seconds felt like minutes, every minutes felt like hours...

It felt like an eternity before they broke apart.

But after a while, when they just had to separate to regain their breaths, they stood close together, their hands still entwined.

"There...there was an attack, wasn't there?" remembered Steve.

Bucky nodded, also beginning to remember what exactly had happened to them both. His face turned serious. " _Thanos_. He used the Green Infinity Stone to bring us here,"

The other man's own mouth turned into a frown as his head moved downwards: "The Time Realm: where memories are on the outside instead of the inside. He tried to erase us by making us forget. Forget ourselves..."

"Forget each other." Bucky finished in a whisper, tugging at his husband's hands, bringing him even closer.

Steve looked right back up at his husband as he said with fervor: "But you do know I'd rather forget myself forever than to ever forget you, right?"

Bucky's face once again turned into a smile: "I know, just like I'd do too."

Steve's own grin seemed to shine in the green hue surrounding them both and with a tug, he brought the man he loved back into his arms once more.

And Bucky responded right back, kissing the man that he loved with renewed passion.

Soon, the kissing turned to...

To _more_ :

Lips left the other's to explore different parts of skin...

Hands began to make tender trails here and there...

Clothes began to be taken apart...

Bodies began to slowly fall onto the ground below them.

And, just like every time they made love...

Everything...

Every movement they made,

Every kiss they shared,

Every caress they felt,

Was heightened somehow.

It was like time itself gave them a gift...

A gift of this moment together,

Like all the moments they'd shared together before and would share together again in the future.

To make them remember:

What they had,

What they'd _always_ had,

What they always _would_ have.

And when at last, they came together in yelled out shouts that reverberated everywhere,

If felt like all the times they'd been together like this,

Every single one of them...

Hit them both,

All at _once_.

It was the most amazing sensation either of them had ever felt.

And now here they were, laying bare on the greenish floor below them, entwined closer together than ever before, bathing in a soft and warm light enveloping them both.

And they both knew what this particular light was:

Their love for one other.

It was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen.

 _"So how long do you think we're going to be trapped here?"_ Bucky asked an eternity later, or maybe it was just a second afterwards, his head laying on Steve's shoulder, holding the man that he loved close.

Steve smiled against his love's metal one and responded while taking a full breath of the other man's lavender-smelling hair: "I don't know, really."

He retreated his head back to look at Bucky with his shining eyes and smiled as he added: "But as long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are and how long we stay there."

The long-haired man smiled back and with his vibranium hand, caressed his husband's cheek as he said: "I don't care either."

And closing his eyes as he leaned into the tender touch, Steve couldn't help himself, he leaned in once more and whispered against his husband's lips:

_"I love you so much, James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers."_

Bucky closed his eyes as well and replied just as he felt soft lips touch his own:

_"And I love you just as much, Steve Grant Rogers-Barnes."_

And, as they kissed, the light around them shone brighter and brighter until the couple disappeared along with it out of the strange plane they'd both found themselves into. So with that, the two men out of their time made their way right back where (and _when_ ) they both belonged.

**************

_"Well, well, well, would take a look at that? Mr. and Mr. Capsicle have returned! We really thought you wouldn't-um guys? Why are the two of you naked?_

_"Oh, just shut it, Tony."_

_"And get us some clothes, why don't you?"_

_"Geez, cranky bunch, aren't we..."_


End file.
